


love me longer

by kainnuendo



Series: summer camp au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of dick worshipping, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Camp counselors!kaisoo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Some Fluff, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, but so is jongin, just a tasteful amount, kyungsoo is STILL a thirsty whore, they're meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: 'stargazing with the man who destroyed your hole is pretty romantic', kyungsoo thinks and lets out a sigh in content, snuggling closer to jongin.or, alternatively: what happens in the boat, stays in the boat. summer camp!au





	love me longer

**Author's Note:**

> after 4-ish months, she's back! with the ~boat scene~ since some people were asking for me to write it. 
> 
> i highly recommend those who haven't read the first story to go read that first before diving into this one for better context (but honestly you can do whatever you want lmfao)
> 
> also i rewrote this so many times omfg this is all my brain can fart out and i absolutely have to post this before my fingers itch to discard and rewrite this whole thing once more. so, uhh, anyway, please enjoy. special thanks to j for giving me the confidence to post this, as well as some oomfies on twt who told me they'd like to read this... whatever this is. x
> 
> warning!: this is written in lowercase and unbeta-ed (staying on brand lol :^)) also there are some jokes about death/murder, so if you're uncomfortable w/ it then pls don't read.

“...not gonna lie, i wasn’t expecting this.”

“cute, right?”

“i could think of a million adjectives to describe this boat, and _cute_ wouldn’t be one of them.”

kyungsoo shivers when a cool breeze hits his exposed skin. there’s still sweat sticking to his skin from his _earlier activity_ with jongin. he doesn’t understand why the man had dragged him up a hill only to come back down. he can see lights from across the lake, which only means they’re walked far enough from the camp, and that they’re a good distance away from civilization.

it’s practically barren, where jongin has brought him to; a rocky lake shore, too small in parameter to be an actual campsite.

it alarmingly does seem like a good place for murder, though.

if jongin is planning to murder him, he won’t be too mad about it. at least he’ll die with the memory of his ass getting pounded so good underneath the twinkling stars.

there’s also a sad-looking abandoned row boat, which is apparently jongin’s favourite spot.

“of all the beautiful places, _here_? really, hyung?”

“keep talking crap about my boat and you’re not going to get a round two,” jongin says with a fake angry expression. “go write a google review if you hate it so much.”

“can you actually use this thing?”

“not sure. i’ve never tried, to be honest. wanna give it a go then?”

“what? no! we don’t even have life jackets. what if i slip and drown?” he says, all dramatic, “not to sound morbid or anything but that’s such a lame ass way to die. like, oh my god, i don’t wanna get roasted by other ghosts when i turn into one for getting caught _slipping_.”

jongin sighs loudly, yet he’s staring at him with a big goofy smile on his face. kyungsoo frowns at him, wondering what’s so funny. it's a legitimate concern of his. 

“you’re right. it’s not safe at this hour, anyway. let’s just sit and chill in it, yeah? maybe next time.”

“fine.” he says exasperatedly, trying not to let himself get too excited at the prospect of _next time_. next time sounds good. 

he lets out a noise when the man slaps his butt as he climbs onto the boat, careful not to topple over. it’d be a bit awkward to explain if he comes back to the cabin with a bruise, though he’s sure only junmyeon would think differently about the bruises. he can picture the man throwing smug looks in his direction all day long.

“wait a minute, who says there will be a round two?” he quips with a raised eyebrow, looking back as he watches jongin climb into the boat as well. the wooden vessel is not that big in width, so the man opts sitting facing him with his arms wrapped around his legs that are pulled up to his chest. “maybe i just wanted it to be a one-time thing.” he continues with a serious expression on his face. of course, he’s not serious at all. he’d be lying to himself if he was.

“you act like you haven’t been wanting to ride my dick since day one.”

he pauses, staring blankly at the man.

“so you knew,” he says flatly.

jongin bursts into laughter and shakes his head.

“well, now i do.”

“_hyung_!”

“you’re so cute. it’s killing me.”

“stop teasing me.”

“but you are.”

suddenly, he’s being pulled and the world flips over as jongin gently pushes him down, towering over him. the boat rocks, the old wood creaking slightly under their combined weight. the first thought that comes into his mind is whether it’s safe and sanitary to be hanging out like this inside an old boat, worried of potential splinters and bugs or creatures that could be crawling around. he can hear frogs nearby, and dear lord, he doesn’t want to even begin thinking about the mosquitoes.

funnily enough, the idea of having sex here is somewhat less appealing than when they were in the actual forest.

“you’re the absolute cutest.”

jongin leans down and kisses him deeply. he hums into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck to pull him closer. he loves the feeling of the other’s body heat, his cheeks heating up at the noises that they’re making.

as if sensing his worries, jongin detaches their lips and says, “it’s okay, we don’t have to do anything. we can just hang out,” he pecks him again in reassurance. “and talk and stuff.”

“okay,” he nods, feeling slightly relieved.

he’s about to get up when jongin lies down next to him, making the boat move again. he lets out a surprised squeak and glares at the older, who simply smiles down at him while trying to adjust his position so they both can fit within the small space that’s available. he’s about to be a brat again and voice a complaint that he’s feeling uncomfortable, but jongin tugs him closer and closer until he’s half-lying on the man. jongin has both of his arms wrapped around him, with one hand cradling his head gently.

he doesn’t bother to hide how he’s taking a whiff of the man’s scent, nuzzling into the man’s clothed chest. it’s intimate; the way they’re just lying down together with barely any space between them, not that the boat would give them such privilege to begin with, just enjoying each other’s body heat.

_stargazing with the man who destroyed your hole is pretty romantic_, kyungsoo thinks and lets out a sigh in content, snuggling closer to jongin.

jongin runs a hand through his hair.

“kyungsoo,” the man breaks the silence. “can i be honest? i really, really like this.”

“i really, really like this too.” he says. _whatever this is._

“still can’t believe you’ve had a crush on me since the very beginning.”

he looks up with a small huff before diving down and biting jongin’s chest, which earns him a loud _ow!_ from the other.

“getting cocky there, mister?”

“no,” jongin glances down at him with a gentle smile. “i’m just happy to know.”

he grumbles out some incoherent noises, feeling his face flushing at the way the man is looking at him. he can’t believe he’s feeling shy about it.

he’s had boyfriends in the past, of course, and he’s someone that _receives_ than _gives_ (in more ways than one). _to be loved is better than to love_, this is something he's always believed in. as stupid as it sounds right now, when considering the fact that he’s known jongin for only a short period of time, he’s willing to love—to reach out first. if his friends back home know about this, they’d laugh in his face and tell him that he’s getting way too attached to a summer fling.

kyungsoo bites his lip.

but that’s the thing; jongin _isn’t_ a summer fling. not to him.

he just hopes the other carries the same sentiment about him.

“jongin hyung.”

“yeah?”

“i didn’t think i said it properly before but i like you.” he takes a deep breath, noticing the way jongin’s hand stop patting his head for a split second at his sudden confession. it’s a bit funny to think that asking the man to have sex with him was a lot easier than this. “like a lot.” he adds, then mentally scolds himself for sounding lame. he hates that.

jongin’s reply is almost instant.

“i also didn’t say this properly but i like you too.”

“wouldn’t have guessed it,” kyungsoo mutters, trying to not get too flustered by the other’s words. he fights down the blush that starts to spread across his cheeks.

jongin gives him a puzzled look.

“hmm, really? thought i was being obvious.”

he smacks the man on the chest lightly, clicking on his tongue in annoyance. “really! calling me bro and dude screams straight-dudebro-no-homo behavior. for real, like, what’s up with that?” jongin grabs his hand. he doesn’t pull away. “you’re like, the opposite of an open book. if you never said you wanted to see me choke on a dick i wouldn’t have ever figured it out. ”

okay, but jongin should never know that his mind sometimes replays the ever so glorious moment back at the campfire, and maybe, sort of, kind of gets himself off in the shower as he imagines dragging jongin behind some cabin, pulling down the man’s trunks, and having his mouth fucked by his cock. sometimes his mind gets a bit creative, and, _well_, let’s just say that they both end up naked and sticky. with marshmallows involved. lots of them.

anyway, it’s better if that little information never reaches jongin. kyungsoo would rather not be the subject of the older man’s teasing, especially now that jongin knows that he’s been thirsting over him for weeks and would certainly use it to his own advantage in the future.

“that’s just how i speak to people?” jongin shrugs casually. the audacity of this man. “i didn’t know i sounded _heterosexual_.” he said the last part as if it was something scandalous.

kyungsoo can’t help but roll his eyes.

“why do i have a suspicion that most, if not all of your friends are straight?” he asks accusingly.

“well,” the man grins at him before sneaking a leg between his closed ones, prying them open as he scoots closer. it seems that jongin’s determined to make sure that there is absolutely zero space between them, not that he minds anyway. even if it’s summer, the air is quite chilly at night so the heat is more than welcomed. “does it matter? just as long as you know,” the man lifts his leg slightly, just enough that the upper part of his thigh grazes his crotch ever so slightly, causing his breath to hitch at the touch, “that i’m not.”

_oh sweet, sweet gay jesus._

it’s unfair that jongin is _that_ hot.

it’s unfair that jongin is making him feel _this_ hot.

jongin’s eyes twinkle in playfulness, and they’re as lovely as ever, shining even. kyungsoo’s eyes almost immediately drag down to stare at his mouth, embarrassingly focused on the way the man’s tongue peeks out to swipe across his slightly swollen lips.

“hyung,” he starts shyly, biting his lip. jongin looks at him like he’s an entire universe, and possibly more, and his stomach does a somersault at that. “kiss me.”

jongin doesn’t need to be told twice.

the kiss feels like the first time, except it isn’t. they’ve kissed a plenty, but it still doesn’t feel like it’s enough. maybe kyungsoo has grown greedy, wanting more than he can ever receive or much less handle, but he can’t stop himself from fisting the hem of jongin’s shirt just to pull him impossibly closer. he lets a muffled groan when a hand sneaks down to grab his ass and knead it slowly.

it amazes him how wicked talented jongin’s mouth is. how he kisses him carefully yet also ferociously, like he’s been dying to do this but he doesn’t want to hurt him at the same time. his body is melting within the other’s strong and assured hold, and his mind’s reduced to nothing but a muddled mess. he takes a deep inhale of air when they pull apart, swallowing thickly from the look the man gives him before diving down to taste more.

he lets out a small moan when his brain reminds him of where jongin tongue has been.

“hyung,” he whines against jongin’s lips, the rest of his sentence muffled by them once more.

the image of jongin going down on him, licking his hole until he was wet and leaking with lube and jongin’s own spit, has his cock twitching in his shorts. even though jongin tried his hardest to clean them both up, he can still feel him _inside_, and it’s been bothering him.

he wanted to give himself a pat on the back for successfully ignoring it.

well. up until this point, that is.

jongin finally noticing how he’s been grinding down on his leg pulls away slightly and gives him a small smirk, hitching up his leg further. kyungsoo mewls, head falling back when the man’s hand creeps south and fully, without any hesitation or mercy, cups the bulge that’s pressing against the front of his shorts.

“is this okay?” jongin asks, blowing hot breath into his ear. “we can stop if you don’t want to.”

he bites his lip and mulls it over, though it turns out having an attractive man pressing kisses over your skin and rubbing your dick makes thinking almost impossible.

his brain has always been 80% dick, anyway.

“we can—“ he gasps when jongin’s other hand starts lifting up his shirt slightly just to feel the skin of his back. “we can get each other off?” mentally, he mourns at the thought of not being able to feel jongin’s thick, fat cock slide inside him, but he can’t help but worry that they’ll end up toppling over the boat if their movements become too aggressive, which he knows will happen because they’re both insatiable when they’re too into it.

“so no fucking?”

“fingers would be fine.” he blushes as jongin replies with a low and husky _that’s more than fine_ before attacking his lips with a heated kiss.

before he knows it, they’re both fisting their cocks, moaning into each other’s mouths.

jongin’s managed to pull his shorts down, just enough so that his ass can stick out, bare and completely exposed in the open, with one finger rubbing the cleft of his ass while occasionally dipping down to circle around his puffy rim. a tease, he inwardly groans in frustration,_ fuck, maybe i was right, maybe i’m not going to make it out alive today_. he almost bites jongin’s bottom lip out of shock when the digit slips inside, making an obscenely wet sound as the remnant of their previous rendezvous trickles out of his hole.

“mmm, you’re still slick and loose with my cum,” the man notes in pure delight, pretending to be surprised but they both know that he’s not.

he swallows down a retort when the finger finally, finally pushes in, so effortlessly and easily into the tight heat. jongin peppers him kisses meanwhile, his wet tongue licking a stripe down his cheek to his jaw before sucking on the skin, enough to distract him as he pumps his finger in and out of his asshole with almost a brutal pace. it’s been only one so far, but kyungsoo’s already close to losing his goddamn mind.

it might be that he’s still in his post-orgasmic state, but he feels a lot more sensitive than before.

“do you like it when i finger you like this?” jongin asks heatedly, lips moving against the skin just above his adam apple. “though my finger isn’t as long and thick as my cock, it’s still long enough for me to,” he pauses, and kyungsoo finds himself squirming underneath the other man’s dark gaze and the finger that’s currently lodged inside his ass, before letting out a loud moan. “find your good spot.” jongin licks his lips and smiles in triumph, not bothering to hide how much he enjoys seeing him trash around in his hold as he chuckles lowly.

kyungsoo’s thighs quiver when the finger swipes across his prostate, once, twice, before pressing against it. at the same time, the hand on his length begins to move once more.

“fuck, hyung,” he whines, “more, oh god, more, please. please! _fuck me_.”

“babe, your ass is so tight,” jongin inserts another finger inside. “remember when this little slutty hole of yours had my dick in it? you were so hot and needy for me.”

he can feel himself shaking from the intense pleasure, biting his lip to keep his moans from spilling out of his mouth.

“i love doing this to you. fucking you until you can’t think of anything else,” kyungsoo outright screams when a third finger joins, completely unexpected but not at all unwelcomed, hitting right on his prostate mercilessly. “until you can’t think of anyone else that can fuck you like this—make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

jongin continues to pump his fingers in a steady rhythm, almost at the same pace as the hand that strokes his dick. he can feel jongin’s own length, rough and heavy against the soft skin of thigh, leaking with beads of precum. his hole clenches at the thought of licking it off with his tongue.

“jongin, i wanna suck you off,” he suddenly says. he blushes furiously, too late to stop himself, “wanna taste your cock.”

“after _hyung_ makes you cum, yeah?” jongin speeds up his pace, which earns him a startled moan. “after this hyung will fuck that dirty mouth of yours, baby boy. just you wait.”

kyungsoo groans, feeling his stomach tightens as the pleasure builds within him. he lets out a high-pitched whine, back arching as jongin pulls out his fingers only to shove back inside. the hand that’s wrapped around his dick remains its cruel pace, making everything a lot harder, pun fully intended, for him.

“hyung, fuck, i’m close—“

“come for me, baby.”

so he does, not without a loud cry to go along with it. he doesn’t know if it’s the orgasm or the boat’s lack of structural integrity, but he can feel the world around him spinning as he comes down from his high. maybe it’s a bit a both, as there’s simply no way this darn wooden ole thing wouldn’t wobble from his violent convulsing as his cock spills all over; jongin’s hand, his leg, their shirts, and probably painting some of the internal structure as well.

it’s not the first time this has happened, probably. well, he refuses to believe the man hasn’t wanked off once or twice here. it just seems like a good private place to relax and let the frustration and tiredness bleeds away after dealing with kids all day, though he doubts jongin has the same level of aversion to them as he does.

oh, wait, what the fuck.

why is he thinking about all of this—when jongin’s dick is still pressed against his leg, hot and thick and desperately in need of some attention?

he ignores the slight ache in his ass as he rises up, hovering above jongin while licking his lips.

“get your fingers out of my hole, daddy-o. i’m gonna suck you.”

jongin straight up _growls_ at that, smacking him in the ass with his other hand. kyungsoo can’t stop the shudder that runs up his spine as the other pulls them out only to then stick them inside his own mouth, sucking on them obscenely. he’s too worn out to get hard again but the sight does make him feel lightheaded.

he looks down to the shaft that presses against his stomach, trying not to drool from how deliciously thick it looks, curved, long and hard and waiting to be worshiped.

that’s exactly what he does.

he scoots down, enjoying the way jongin’s hand curl into his locks, not really gripping on them yet. he gives the man a lewd wink before dipping his head down to give the cock a lick. jongin groans at that, finally grasping at some strands of his hair as he presses kisses all over, moving from the bulbous head down, down, down, lightly sucking on his balls.

his hands reach to grab the length, moving them up and down.

“hyung, your dick is so fucking big,” they both simultaneously moan. “i just wanna do this.“

jongin raises his head to see what kyungsoo is doing, only to let it fall back down with a low moan. “_fuck_, baby, if you rub my dick all over your face like that—“

kyungsoo breathes heavily, letting the head rub against his cheeks and spreading precum over them. he wants to have jongin’s cum all over his face, from his forehead down to his nose and lips. he nuzzles onto the length, moaning as his runs his nose along the dick, drooling at the musky scent all the while planting open-mouthed kisses.

he wasn’t kidding about wanting to worship jongin’s cock.

he’s been dying to have a taste.

“you like my fucking dick that much, little kitten? fucking hell, those lips are yours are going to be the death of me.”

he mewls at the new pet name, feeling more confident at what he’s doing after receiving such reactions from the other. it isn’t long before he brings himself back up again, just enough so he can push jongin’s length inside his mouth, no longer having the patient to play around anymore. not when jongin’s hand tightens his grip on his head, slowly thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth.

he tries to take it all, little by little, but the size of _this damn loch ness monster _isn't helping him at all. so he does what he can do and sucks on the head, saliva trickling down the sides of his mouth as the cock is shoved deeper as jongin thrusts once more. he gasps when the man begins a steady rhythm, fucking his mouth without mercy.

he can feel the head pushing against at the back of his throat, letting out a loud moan as his fingers dig into jongin’s muscular thighs.

“your lips look so good wrapped around my cock, little kitten,” jongin groans, thrusting harder. “is this what you wanted? me abusing your slutty mouth. god, i’m gonna fucking fill that dirty little mouth of yours with my cum. you’ll swallow it, won’t you? my pretty baby.”

kyungsoo nods vigorously. he feels tears dripping down from the corners of his eyes as the man continues to fuck his mouth.

he knows that jongin’s close when his hips stutter and his breath hitches. he pulls away from the cock briefly and moans, voice all scratchy, “daddy, i want to taste your milk.”

and that does it for the man. kyungsoo inwardly cheers in delight when jongin shoves his dick back into his opened mouth and cums hard. he swallows it down like he’s parched, drinking until the last drop and sucking around the head to make sure nothing’s gone to waste.

“holy fuck,” jongin breathes out.

he pulls off with a loud _pop_, licking his lips before kissing the man.

“damn, that was really hot.”

kyungsoo can’t help but snort loudly at jongin’s words, letting out a relieved sigh as his arms finally give out and he ends up slumping on top of the man, not caring if he’s basically pressing down on him with his weight.

“and you said we wouldn’t do anything.”

“well, i also said we wouldn’t fuck in the woods, and you know how that went.”

they burst into laughter, faces flushed and heartbeats synchronized. he finds himself hiding in the crook of jongin’s neck, breathing into the scent. he feels jongin’s fingers carding through his hair once again, too pleased with the display of affection to comment on the fact that the man is messing it up even more.

“do you wanna go back now?”

he coughs awkwardly. “can we just stay here for a bit? i’m a little...well, i don’t think i can walk right now, and no, i don’t want you to carry me back to the camp.” he quickly adds before jongin can even reply.

“sure, we can hang around some more and talk.”

“oh, now you want to do some talking? after you’re done with _stuff_?”

“well, you did enjoy doing stuff, didn’t you?”

“of course i did.”

there’s a beat of silence, and then. “so what’s with the daddy thing?”

kyungsoo blushes and pinches jongin’s shoulder, trying to shove his face deeper into jongin’s neck to hide himself. “oh, god, please don’t mention that, hyung. i really don’t know what came over me.” he finds himself moving slightly as the chest that he’s comfortably resting on rises and falls as the man lets out a boisterous laugh. he’d be lying if he hasn’t been calling jongin the dreaded d-word in his head a few times before, and has been fantasizing about it during some good wank sesh, but it’s a lot of embarrassing being called out for it. he’s not in the mood to have this discussion, not right now at least.

“i mean, i wasn’t complaining.”

“oh my god. shut up.”

jongin presses a kiss to his cheek. “okay, we’ll talk about it later.” he winks, and kyungsoo wants to smack him but he doesn’t. instead, he returns the cheek kiss with a shy smile.

“yeah, there’s always later.”

**END**

* * *

**epilogue (bonus scene)**

“where are you taking me?” kyungsoo asks, stumbling after jongin as the man promptly drags him out of the cafeteria, earning knowing looks from their roommates. he can’t help but flush in embarrassment when they bump into his uncle on the way out. the middle-aged man steps to the side to give them space to pass through, not before shooting him a questioning look coupled with a raised eyebrow, lips pursed in barely-concealed judgement.

oh, god, that old fart is definitely going to snitch him to his parents.

“hyung, i was about to have lunch!”

“don’t worry, i’ve got you,” is all jongin says, looking back at him with a reassuring smile. the man holds up a brown paper bag to show him. he can only assume and hope that the content inside is his lunch, or otherwise he will start a riot.

“i’m really hungry.”

“it’ll be good, baby, i promise.”

kyungsoo huffs out and crosses his arms in protest but continues to follow the man, not quite sure where they’re going because he is quite distracted by jongin’s wide shoulders and broad back that flexes with every movement. it’s honestly such a spectacular sight, one of which he knows he won’t get tired of seeing anytime sooner. he has the biggest urge to leave bites and marks on them. plus, the man called him _baby_, and that definitely earns him a blow job if they ever decide to have a go later.

he must have been really _preoccupied_ because he doesn’t notice jongin stopping in his tracks. only when he bumps into the man’s back with a loud oomph that he’s pulled out of his own thoughts, squinting as he looks around.

“why’d you take me to the lake?”

jongin grins and turns around, putting his hands on his shoulders as he stares down at him. lovingly, of course, and kyungsoo has to resist the urge to kiss him silly.

“we’re going on a nice, sunny afternoon boat ride.”

“what—“

“i made a promise to you that night that we would do it next time,” jongin reminds him, wiggling his eyebrows. his expression turns bright while kyungsoo’s turns sour. “oh, don’t give me that look! it will be fun. don’t worry, it’s safe. you have me,” he points a thumb to himself with an award-winning smile. “and a life jacket.” he adds reassuringly.

kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek, eyebrows furrowed.

pouting, he says, “this is really sweet and all…but that’s a paddle boat.” a depressing one at that. it’s not even the cutesy, tourist-y swan or duck-shaped ones that he's used to back in the city. some of the red paint coating covering the exterior of the thing looks like it’s about to come off, and there’s already some water _in_ the boat, which means that they’ll have to scoop it out before using it. he makes a mental reminder to tell jongin that he’ll be the planner for their next date.

jongin looks at him as if he’s trying to understand him, so he continues, sighing tiredly. “are you telling me that we’re going to _paddle_ around the lake—which, mind you, is quite a large lake,” he motions a large circle with his hands, “instead of, i don’t know, eating inside the cafeteria where we’re protected from the scorching sun and _not_ put our legs in misery through some human torture water vehicle?”

“that’s exactly it!” jongin grins, already pushing him towards the boat. “wait, let me put a life jacket on you first. you won’t drown at least, if you ever fall off. i’ll make sure you won’t die a lame death and get roasted by ghosts.”

kyungsoo stands stoically as the man helps him wear the life jacket, blinding in bright blue and neon green, carefully clasping it and patting his hands on the back of the padded jacket ensure its securely put on. his question_ wait, is this kid’s size?_ is left unanswered as the man goes around to smooth the front before grabbing onto the material to pull him into a kiss.

he smiles into the kiss.

jongin pulls away when he suddenly starts to laugh against his lips, unable to hold it back anymore.

“what’s so funny?”

“you are.”

_you’re so cute._

“i am?” jongin smiles back, closing in on him before pressing his lips on his. “you think i’m funny? should i make you laugh more?” kyungsoo lets out a hum when he feels hands creep around his neck, holding him close to him. “kyungsoo, i want to kiss you.”

he giggles at that.

“haven’t you been doing that already?”

the hands immediately move down to cup his ass. he lets out a mewl, clutching onto the other man as if his life depends on it.

“i mean here.” jongin licks his lips, smirking down at him.

“pervert.”

“yet you like this perv—“

kyungsoo doesn’t let the man finish the rest of his sentence as he leans up and kisses jongin again, effectively shutting him up. he groans when there’s a tongue licking its way into his mouth, properly embarrassed at the wet noises that they’re making, especially considering that they’re in the middle of the daylight still. he’s not sure what jongin had eaten for breakfast but he tastes sweet, like peach jam or iced tea.

he smiles when jongin’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

jongin tastes like summer, and feels like home.

“jun, do you think kyungsoo and jongin went off to…?”

junmyeon shrugs, adjusting his khaki pants and smoothing down the creases. he clears his throat when he feels sehun’s eyes on him, and he can’t help but stare back into the piercing eyes, leaning forward to fix the collar of the man’s polo shirt. sehun whispers out a small thanks, his ears red.

only sehun would wear a polo shirt in this weather, always wanting to seem like the dapper gentleman that he is.

“well, i wouldn’t be surprised. maybe they’ve gone to desecrate some more trees and scare the woodland creatures away,” he says, chuckling softly while he watches a shy blush blooms on sehun’s pale cheeks._ beautiful_, his mind supplies.

he inwardly rolls his eyes at himself.

_as if he doesn’t know that already._

they begin to walk down the path to their cabin. junmyeon likes the sound of sehun’s expensive-looking sneakers crushing the leaves with every step, or the way they kick away small pebbles (sometimes they’d trip on larger ones; that one is a rare but golden moment), or how the side of his sneaker bumps against his occasionally.

he just likes sehun, in general, and his dumb sneakers that he wears, too.

“kyungsoo looks like he’s ready to present his ass to jongin if the man ever so much glances at him. like an animal asking to be mated, that boy.”

sehun’s blush deepens. “good for him, I guess? maybe jongin will convince him to come back next summer.” he swallows thickly, rubbing his arm as he looks at anywhere but him.

junmyeon is about to make a retort when he notices something from the corner of his eye.

he pauses.

“shall i retract my earlier statement?”

“hm?” the other man looks confused.

“look over there!” he shakes sehun’s arm, pointing to somewhere on their right. “aha! so that’s why jongin was asking for the keys to the boat shack.”

sehun laughs, eyes wide in surprise.

“a paddle boat?”

not far from where they are, jongin and kyungsoo are talking animatedly about something. jongin has an arm on kyungsoo’s seat, body leaning slightly towards kyungsoo as he looks at the man. they’re paddling at a rather slow pace, junmyeon notes with a snort, but it doesn’t seem like they’re planning to go anywhere, anyway.

if he squints harder, he can see jongin feeding kyungsoo something that appears to be a sandwich, before having a bite for himself. kyungsoo’s red cheeks can be seen even from a distance, shoulders shaking as a shrill laughter escapes him at whatever jongin had just said.

_they look like they’re completely in their own world._

he whips his head, surprised to hear sehun say exactly what he’s thinking. the man is looking at kyungsoo and jongin with the prettiest, cutest smile on his face, and junmyeon, just like sehun and big stones, _falls_ yet again.

grinning, he nudges the man on the shoulder.

when sehun looks back at him, he lets out a small smile, leans over and says, over chirping birds and quarreling squirrels and kyungsoo’s high pitched laughter, “let’s go back to the cabin, yeah?”

he considers it a win when sehun dissolves into a flustered mess, pushes him slightly on the chest, and immediately walks off.

junmyeon waits for a beat, or two, and grins when the man suddenly stops and glances back at him. he watches sehun pout and let out a huff before looking away and continuing to walk, most definitely in the direction of their cabin.

why did he do that, you might ask?

well, he only has one guess.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like apologise for the loch ness monster mention lmfao anyway thank you so much for reading! feedback are always welcomed. :)
> 
> i'm also on twt @kainnuendyo wink wonk


End file.
